Confessions
by kisa-chan-2006
Summary: A sweet little oneShot, Mainly KyoxTohru fluff. Basic plot? Kyo tries and Tries again to confess his love for Tohru.


DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Furuba! (I can only dream)

**Like once I had this dream where I fell in love with Yuki and we ran away together to get married. Then we went out to dinner and he kissed me!**

**When I woke up, I found out that my stupid retarded dog was licking me instead of Yuki!**

**(I was so embarrassed!)**

**Ok...ok on to the story!**

Before I start though, I just wanted to say this one-shot is dedicated to all the people who read my yuki/tohru one-shot and who wanted a kyo/tohru one shot.

Well…enjoy!

Confessions

It all started when Kyo and me were sitting on the roof.

He was just going on and on about him and shishou and what they did in the mountains.

I just kept nodding my head (I really wasn't paying attention)

Then, without warning, he grabbed my hand and asked me

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine….I was just thinking…yeah…thinking."

I stuttered nervously.

Kyo gave me a questioning look

"What were you thinking about?"

I felt my face go hot and I looked nervously down at the ground. (I really couldn't tell him I was thinking about how cute he was.)

"I…..I…..I was thinking about you. I…I…I mean I was thinking about you and shishou!

"Huh?"

He had this confused look on his face. (He was too cute!)

"I mean I was thinking about how you and shishou are complete opposites.

Like when Shishou cooks, he never pays attention to the food, so he always ends up burning it.

But you never burn your food!

Because you are always paying attention. Like that medley soup, you made for me when I was sick!

You must have been intent on making it perfect!"

I heard kyo utter a small sound from his throat.

Then I glanced over at him, to see if something was wrong.

When I saw his face, it was a BRIGHT crimson red!

"KYO! Are you ok? Oh my god! What if you have a fever? Oh, God we need to get you inside before it gets any worse! Come on! We have to get you inside!"

While in my haste, I seemed to forget that we were on the roof!

I tripped over kyos foot and almost fell off!

I would have fallen, if kyo hadn't caught me in time.

"TOHRU! What are you doing? You could have killed yourself!

Thank god, I caught you in time!"

By the way, he was screaming he looked mad.

Then without realizing it, I had burst into tears!

"I…I…..I'm so sorry-HIC! I thought you were-hic!

Then kyo looked at me with a strange look.

"AAAUUUUGGGHHHH! Please don't cry….I hate it when girls cry…please.

When he said that, he had a pleading look on his face.

I just nodded my head, afraid that if I spoke, than I would burst into tears again.

After our ordeal on the roof, kyo suggested I go downstairs and make dinner.

So I went downstairs and started making dinner.

While I was making the food, one question kept running through my head.

"I wonder if he likes me too."

No matter how hard I tried, I could not get it out. (I do not know how it got there in the first place.)

I guess while I was thinking I had spaced out or something. Because kyo barged in and started yelling something about burnt rice… or something like that.

Startled, I looked down at the food, and to my surprise, it was burnt!

I attempted to shut the burner off. While trying to do that I somehow burnt my hand.

Then, I tripped over my own feet and landed on Kyo!

A huge cloud of smoke appeared out of nowhere.

When it cleared there was an orange cat sitting in kyo's place.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't to make you transform."

Kyo looked at me tiredly and said.

"Sigh…..it's ok, just bring me back to my room so I can get dressed.''

"Yes of course! It would be kind of scary if you transformed right now!"

Well with that all said and done, I scooped him up in my arms and promptly brought him to his room.

Right when I got to his bed, I set him down and started to leave the room.

Suddenly I felt something tug at my skirt.

I looked down and saw kyo pawing at it.

"Kyo-kun, do you need something?"

He looked up at me and said, "I need to tell you something."

"Ummm….Kyo-kun I can't hear you. Can you speak a little louder?"

Then I sat down on the floor ready to hear what he was going to say.

He cleared his throat and moved right in front of me.

"Tohru….I…..I…"

"Yes?"

I replied cheerfully.

"Tohru...i...i lov-!"

"POOF!"

A huge cloud of smoke blocked my view.

When it all cleared away, there was a very exposed kyo!

Then he looked at me and then looked down.

"AAUUGGHH!"

I turned away and buried my face into the wall.

After he had gotten himself dressed, we both went downstairs, only to find shigure sitting at the table with an amused look on his face.

(I swear my face turned cherry red)

Kyo looked at me and then looked at shigure and stomped away to his room.

Me on the other hand, looked at shigure and hurried to the kitchen to make dinner……again.

After dinner (which wasn't very good.) I walked up to kyos room.

I stood by his door for a few minutes, wondering if I should come in.

After standing there for a few minutes, I slowly opened the door a crack.

Then, I heard kyo say

"It's all right tohru….you can come in."

I tiptoed in; afraid I would disturb his peace and quiet.

"Tohru…you don't have to tiptoe! You can just walk in normal."

He said.

"Ummm...Kyo-kun, I brought you dinner…I know it's not very good but please try to eat some of it…"

He just sat there reading his book.

"I really don't feel like eating right now."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"But...But...Kyo-kun, Its your favorite! Salmon onigiri!"

Well, with that all said and done, Kyo looked at me and grabbed the plate.

While he was eating, I decided this would be a good time to apologize.

"Umm…Kyo-kun…I'm really sorry about what happened ...I'll try not to land on you again..."

He finished his food, and handed the empty plate over to me.

"It's ok Tohru. You can land on any time you want. I mean it's not illegal or anything."

He looked rather surprised to hear himself say that.

"I…I…I mean only if its on accident! I wouldn't want you landing on me all the time!"

His face was turning a bright pink! And I mean bright.

"Umm…I'm going to go do the dishes …ok."

Just as I was about to leave, he decided to grab my hand!

"Hey, can you stay up here for a little while longer? I would really enjoy the company."

I looked up at him and started to say.

"B...but I have to do the dish-!"

He put his other hand on mine and said in the sweetest voice he could muster.

"Please? Even if it's for a little bit?"

When I saw the look on his face, it completely melted me.

"Sigh….You win. I'll stay up here for a little while."

He had a look of exitement on his face.

"That's great tohru!"

After he said that, he went back to reading his book.

While he was doing that, I decided to take the time to explore his room.

Then, while I was inspecting his bookshelf, I found another book about martial arts.

Well…I had nothing else to do, so I plopped myself down on the floor and started reading.

(It was actually very interesting!)

I looked up from the book, only to find kyo looking at me with a cute smile on his face.

"Kyo-kun…Am I really that funny looking?"

All he did was get of the bed and say

"You know, you can be so oblivious sometimes!"

"What? I'm oblivious to what?"

I was really confused. **(SHE IS SO DUMB SOMETIMES!)**

He stood up and looked like he was going to say something important.

"Tohru...I...I...I LOV-

Suddenly, kyo's door flew open and Shigure pranced in.

"TToohhrruu! There's a phone call for you! I think it's one of your friends."

I looked regretfully at Kyo, and ran downstairs to answer the phone.

_On the phone_

"Hello, Tohru Honda speaking, how may I help you?"

"HEY! How's my best buddy?"

I smiled and said

"OH, hello Uo, You seem quite happy right now!"

She replied loudly

That's because I have a date!"

She was practically screaming into the receiver.

I was very happy to hear Uo had a date.

"Oh my! You have a date? Uuwwaahh! Who is it?"

"Oh, just some really, great, Cute, guy named Kureno! By the way, how's it going with Kyo?"

When I heard this, I blushed a light shade of pink.

"Oh!...Uhh...uhh..."

"Oh, I know you like him."

She said rather convincingly.

I sighed, knowing I would have to tell her eventually.

"Ok...Fine! I think I'm going to tell him…"

Uo sounded really confused.

"Tell him what?" **(Oh come on, is she really that clueless, people? ok...ok...back to the story.)**

"Uumm…."

I was just too nervous

"Tell him what tohru? You have to tell me!"

Uo said impatiently.

I inhaled and than exhaled.

"Sigh…I going to. Going to…I going to tell him I...I...I love him!"

Knowing what Uos reaction would be, I held the phone away from my ear.

"What! My little girl is growing up…SNIFF!"

"Uo…..I'm not your kid….anyway, I have to go…you know..."

I heard Uo blow her nose a couple of times.

"Sniff…ok...you go and confess your love…sniff...go on."

I looked nervously at the phone.

"Sigh….ok Uo I'm going…well anyway good luck with Kureno…"

"Yep! Good luck with Kyo."

I silently hung the phone up.

Well, after that…interesting… conversation. I glanced up at the staircase.

"Hmm…I wonder if kyo is still in his room."

I heard a slight rustling noise behind me.

"Ahem…He's on the roof sulking."

I spun around, and there was shigure standing behind me.

"Shi...Shi...shigure…..you...umm...didn't hear our whole...umm...conversation? Did you?"

He looked at me in a knowing way.

"So it's kyo is it?"

I looked at him in embarrassment.

"Please don't tell anyone…please...shigure..."

I practically begged.

"O.k. won't tell anyone! Oh! By the way, Kyo is on the roof. You know just In case you didn't hear me the first time,"

He just kept staring at me. It was making me rather nervous.

Then, he came and whispered in my ear.

"I bet he would LOVE some company!"

I felt my face go hot.

"Oh…ummm…"

Shigure gently nudged me toward the staircase.

"Go on."

I gave him a look.

"Sigh…I'm going..."

I walked halfway up the staircase and stopped to look down at shigure.

All he did was point upward. And walked away.

Finally, after ten minutes, I reached the ladder that lead to the roof.

I stood there for a little while, trying to figure out what I was going to say to him.

After thinking of different methods to tell him, I decided it would be better if I just told him face to face.

I slowly climbed up the ladder and finally got up on the roof.

I walked over to where he was, and sat down right by him.

I suddenly became very interested with a piece of my hair.

We just sat there being silent, until I decided to say something.

"..Hey…Kyo-kun."

He looked up from his daze and stared at me strangely.

"Oh…Hi…..what do you want?"

I stared down at my feet.

"Kyo-kun…I have to tell you something…"

He started playing with his zipper.

"Sigh…What do you want to tell me?"

When he said that, He had a troubled look on his face.

I decided this wasn't the best time to tell him.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Look tohru! Auugghh! I just don't know how to tell you!"

I gave him a questioning look and asked him.

"How to tell me what?"

Suddenly he grabbed both of my shoulders and looked me straight in the face.

"To tell you, I love you! Dammit! Tohru I love you!"

I felt his hands move away from my shoulders and onto my hands.

"I'm sorry tohru…it was probably too sudden…"

I couldn't see anything through my tears, but I was somewhat glad I couldn't.

I heard him edge closer to me and brushed the tears off my face.

"Tohru…you know you look so much better with a smile on your face."

I looked up at him and made a weak attempt to smile.

Kyo grinned mischievously and gave out a soft chuckle.

"Aww come on, you can do better than that."

I tried once more, this time giving out the largest smile I could muster.

Kyo gave me one of his dazzling smiles and cupped my cheek in his hand.

Then he said in a soft voice.

"That's way better."

Then he moved in and gently put his lips on mine.

We stayed like that for a few seconds and then our lips parted.

I couldn't restrain myself. I leaped up and hugged kyo with all my might.

"Oh Kyo! I love you so much!"

There was a large POOF and there was kyo, sitting on my lap.

I took one look at him, and couldn't help saying.

"Kyo-kun, you are so cute!"

He looked at me in a drowsy way.

"Yeah…yeah…"

Then it hit me, if I didn't get kyo to his room quick, than he would transform here on the roof…in front of me!

Well both of us knew we wouldn't want a repeat of last time, so I picked him up off the roof and carried him to his room.

When we arrived at his bed, I set him down and sat down as well.

I just sat there staring at him, until I decided to try something I would have never tried before. I scooted over to him and started petting him.

At first, he seemed reluctant but after a while, he relaxed.

Then, unexpectedly, he started purring!

After a little while, I looked over at his clock and I realized we had school tomorrow!

I moved him aside and stood up.

He curled up in a tiny ball while still purring a bit.

I whispered quietly.

"Good night kyo-kun…"

I bent down and softly kissed his head.

He replied by nuzzling my hand.

I chuckled silently.

I slowly walked out of the room and closed the door.

After all, of those events that had happened today, I was pretty worn out.

Therefore, I made my way to my room and shut the door.

Once I entered my room, I squealed and jumped onto my bed.

"Mom guess what! Kyo confessed his love for me! I am so happy because I confessed my love for him too!"

After my little outburst, I decided it would be best if I went to sleep.

I slipped into my pajamas and got under the covers.

Then I turned the light off.

"Good night mom…goodnight kyo-kun…."

As I drifted into slumber, my last thought was.

"He really does love me!"

Confessions

The End

Tohru: Hey! Thank you for reading Confessions!

Yuki: The exit is on the left! (Mumbles to himself "Why wasn't I in this one?"

Yuki: And if you would be so, kind as to review on your way out it would make the author very, very, very happy!

Tohru: Thank you so much for reading this!

Both: Bye! And see you next time!


End file.
